1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding board, in particular a ski, with at least one guide element, connected to the sliding board via fastening elements, for arranging binding elements and the like on the upper side of the sliding board. The board may have a single-ply or multi-ply upper and lower skin, a running surface, and if appropriate, steel edges, and a foamed core.
2. Related Art
Sliding boards made in this way are described in the as yet unpublished Austrian utility model application no. GM 632/2002 and the likewise as yet unpublished European patent application no. 02015378.9 of the applicant. The sliding boards provided with a foamed core according to these applications have interface or guide elements which are held in the ski by means of fastening elements which are in particular integrated into the ski structure or sliding board structure during foaming and held in the sliding board by the hardened foam.
Another version of a sliding board with a guide system is known from EP-A-1 161 072. This guide system consists of a pair of profiled rails which are connected to the sliding board body by a dowel connection or dowel anchoring via at least one formed-on dowel or dowel portion. The fastening of the profiled rails is carried out on the sliding board when it is already finished and consequently simply replaces the otherwise customary screw fastening. In the region of the fastened profiled rails, ski deflection is not possible or is greatly impeded.